The present invention is directed to an apparatus for processing information. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an integrated digital processing apparatus preferably situated on a single substrate. The apparatus includes appropriate processing units and peripheral devices on board the single substrate to support a plurality of external data buses. All of the plurality of external data buses and support peripherals communicate with each other and with an on board (i.e., on board the single substrate) computer processing unit by a single internal data bus.
The present invention is designed, in its preferred embodiment, to provide a single, unified logic element configured to support a three-bus AT-type architecture computing system. The present invention provides the advantages of lower power, higher speed, and reduced real estate (i.e., reduced board space occupied) associated with an integrated circuit while providing direct connection of external data buses in operative connection with peripheral devices, main system memories (such as dynamic RAMs (DRAM)), read-only memories (ROMs), keyboard controllers, and numeric co-processors.